102215-Try-The-Cactus-Apples
allodicTemperament AT began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 16:37 -- AT: LLibby? SO: T.T . o O ( Lorrea ) SO: T.T . o O ( How are you? ) AT: I'm okay AT: What about you SO: T.T . o O ( I am as well as can be expected. ) AT: I'm sorrry AT: Not so much forr what happened due to my onlly being tangentiallly rellated but morreso forr not AT: Knowing AT: And trrying to hellp. SO: T.T . o O ( It's fine. ) SO: T.T . o O ( You didn't do anything wrong ) SO: T.T . o O ( There is a reason we have these taboos. ) SO: T.T . o O ( It was to protect me from things like this. ) AT: But you don't have to do anything wrrong to have made a mistake, and AT: I onlly reallly know bits and pieces so I can't reallly tallk about yourr cullturre and its rulles AT: But we have ourr own, even if they're much lless concrrete and don't applly in alll cases AT: But this sorrt of thing going on between my Moirraill and one of my frriends is something that I shoulld have seen AT: I shoulld have picked up on it, I coulld have at the verry lleast made things go differrentlly SO: T.T . o O ( There was no different outcome ) SO: T.T . o O ( I am flushed for him. he is not flushed for me. ) SO: T.T . o O ( The only possible end to this was heartbreak. ) AT: I guess I'm too confident in mysellf. AT: I can't hellp but feell that therre had to have been betterr ways SO: T.T . o O ( One day, maybe. ) AT: Maybe. AT: But forr the time being AT: Arre you okay? AT: LLike actuallly okay. SO: T.T . o O ( No ) SO: T.T . o O ( I cried the water of my tank dirty last night. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I'm cleaning it now but I keep sobbing into the cleaning fluids ) SO: T.T . o O ( So I may just have to wait, or have the handmaids do it. ) AT: Is therre anything that I can do to hellp AT: Do you need distrraction frrom it? SO: T.T . o O ( No ) SO: T.T . o O ( I need to apologize to Serios ) SO: T.T . o O ( Is there anything specific about apologizing to a troll. ) AT: I mean that depends on the type of apollogy but I dont think that's something specific forr us AT: I mean maybe it is AT: Obviouslly my frrame of referrence is llimited AT: Besides you and the perrson whose bllood evidentlly sharres the name of mine I've onlly tallked with trrollls AT: I mean allso the handmaids but that was in passing. AT: If you can telll me what it is that you want to say I can hellp make surre that it isn't misunderrstood? AT: Unlless you woulld ratherr not SO: T.T . o O ( I just went for it. ) AT: Oh AT: Welll I hope it goes welll SO: T.T . o O ( It was... interesting. ) AT: I willl have to ask about it AT: Forr the moment I need to go consume the native fllorra SO: T.T . o O ( All right. Try the cactus apples. ) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 17:35 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Libby